


Takara

by TheBlackClowReed



Series: One Shot Collections [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by a couple Fanfictions actually, One Shot, Pre-Uchiha Massacre, Uchiha Clan-centric, idk what else to tag lmfao, no beta we die like men, sorta kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackClowReed/pseuds/TheBlackClowReed
Summary: Takara: Noun, meaning Treasure(s); an abstract thing that one cherishes.The Uchiha Clan had loved Kushina and Minato; loved them deeply and passionately, the way that only an Uchiha could. And when they died, sacrificing themselves for Konoha, they mourned them just as greatly. So when Uchiha Shisui, only active student of Uzumaki Kushina, sees their son covered in blood and lying on the forest floor, he does not hesitate to take Naruto to the safety of the Uchiha Clan district. It was a choice he would never regret.After all, the Uchiha Clan had loved Naruto's parents, and it was only natural they would love him too.





	Takara

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soft as an Unready Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867416) by [BC_Brynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC_Brynn/pseuds/BC_Brynn). 

> I have absolutely no idea wtf this is. I randomly got in the mood to read for specific fics where Naruto gets adopted by someone/a clan and gets raised with all of the love and attention that Hiruzen was too much a bitch to give. There's no violence or anything in this, but there is the mention of Minato and Kushina's deaths, as well as the Uchiha Clan being ostracized by the village.
> 
> This is unabashedly inspired by the beautiful and amazing fic Soft as an Unready Mind, by BC_Brynn. If you haven't read that yet, then I urge you to do so now. It's amazing.

Despite his young age, Uchiha Shisui liked to think he lived a pretty long life. A long and exciting life at that. From the day he was born, people had big ideas for him. The youngest of Uchiha Kagami’s three kids, Shisui grew up known by almost everyone. When Shisui was four, he’d already shown enough aptitude that people called him gifted. Skilled, even by the standards of the Uchiha Clan.

By the time that Shisui was six, he was graduating from the Konoha Ninja Academy at the top of his class. And at that point, people were calling him a prodigy; a treasure unseen since the Founding. In fact, it was that very same year that Shisui had unlocked and mastered his Sharingan; all within a few weeks. Most members of the Uchiha Clan took months, to develop their Sharingan to its entirety. And then even longer to master it completely. As far as many cared, it was a testament to Shisui’s title as the Prodigy of the Uchiha Clan.

And Shisui only continued to grow from there. After graduation, he was given to a skilled Kunoichi as the last member of her team. And his time on said team, his skill set expanded and grew. Under the careful eye of his Sensei (who Shisui grew to worship), he learned about Seals and Sealswork. In specific, he had a special interest in Barrier Ninjutsu. And he only continued to grow from there. After a year with his Sensei, Shisui participated in the Chūnin Exams and was gave a promotion upon winning. And only a year after that was given the rank of Jōnin, as well as taking part in the Third Secret War, all within a few years…

Well, as stated; Shisui had lived a long and exciting life. While he was young by Civilian Standards, as a Shinobi, he was already seen as an adult. An adult whose life would soon be getting cut short.

“Shisui, please tell me I'm wrong and am seeing things. Tell me you did not bring who I thought you did here!” Mikoto demanded in a furious whisper.

Shisui let out a choked laugh in place of an answer, averting his eyes as he shuffled in place. Taking a deep breath, he looked down to where Fugaku sat on his knees as he worked on the young boy. The young boy that Shisui had all but thrown on to their couch only minutes earlier. Not for the first time that night, Shisui fought the urge to curse. This night was not going the way he thought it would.

Things had started simply enough. After returning to Konoha from his…visit, in Kiri, the first thing that Shisui did was stop for a bite to eat. By random chance, Shisui's old teammates had been there, so he'd taken the time to catch up with them. An hour later, and Shisui had been on his way to the Uchiha Clan District when he'd happened to run into Itachi. Were it anyone else, and Shisui would have given a smile and went about his business, with only a promise to meet up later. But it had been Itachi; the son of his favorite cousin, and Shisui’s kōhai. He knew that Itachi was having a rough time of things lately. He'd recently promoted to Anbu; the youngest in history. Unfortunately, the situation with the village and the Uchiha Clan still wasn't steady. With the animosity the villagers gave out, anything the Uchiha did wasn't trusted at all.

Shisui had experience with dealing with that, so he liked to make it a point to hang out with Itachi. He didn't get to as much as he liked, but when he did, he liked to check in on Itachi; make sure he was doing all right. It was the Uchiha way; blood before everything.

So, when Itachi told Shisui that he needed help, he hadn't thought much of it. Instead, he was happy to volunteer himself. That was what family was for after all.

And thought stayed with Shisui as Itachi led him in the opposite direction of the Clan District. Away, and closer to the training grounds. And not any training ground, but Training Ground Forty-Four: The Forest of Death. The good news was that while the did have to make their way into the forest, they didn't go far. Unfortunately, what Shisui saw made his blood run cold.

Right in the middle of a clearing, with only a few patches of moonlight to function as a source of light, was a boy. He was young, no older than Sasuke, and covered in blood and dirt. If Shisui had to guess, the kid got brutalized, then dumped in the forest do die. Most likely, whoever had done it planned for the kid to become food for the forest's inhabitants. It hadn’t been the first time in the history of Konoha that such a thing had happened. And Shisui doubted it would be the last.

When Shisui had first seen the boy, his thoughts had been something like ‘_Oh you poor bastard. What happened? Who did this to you? Why?_’

And then Shisui had activated his Sharingan. While it'd been to get a better perspective of the crime scene, what Shisui was enough to make him choke from shock. In the dark, with regular eyes, the boy wasn't exactly easy to make out. But with the Sharingan activated, Shisui was able to see everything. Including what the boy looked like. A mop of blood-red hair matted with dirt. Whisker-like marks on bruised cheeks. And a silver pattern on the front a violet shirt. Shisui knew who that boy was; how could he not. But before Shisui could even process the scene he'd walked into, his eye caught something **else**.

First, they were being surrounded. Not by people or summons, but by nature of all things. Large trees that gave Shisui chills seemed to close in on them. Shisui didn't know how he'd missed it before, but there was no missing it now as the mass of tree's trapped them in a circle. And not only that. Vine and grass also covered the boy. Large thick roots, bigger than Shisui's arms, seemed to move and whither in the shadows. Even with Shisui's Sharingan on, the way the wind moved blew made everything seem as if it were moving. Shisui would have sworn that the roots and vines were attempting to wrap around the boy had he not known better.

Second, the boy was out cold and was radiating Chakra. It rolled off the boy in waves, pouring out in chaotic streams. Even from where he was, Shisui could feel the panic that rolled off the boy from where he was standing. And the stuff was strong too. The closer that Shisui got, the more he couldn't help but wince from the lashes of chaotic, but potent Chakra. It was all Shisui could do to summon a layer of Chakra to keep his hands from getting burned and cut up when he picked him up. As it was, Shisui still felt like he'd opened up an oven on its highest setting.

And the third? Shisui couldn't see so much as a single cut on him. His face, his clothes, the visible parts of his body; there wasn't so much of a scratch on him. Which meant that the blood on the boy wasn't his. There had been an attack, that was obvious. But someway, somehow, the boy hadn’t been hurt. Which made everything so much worse. Because if the boy was unharmed, then it meant the blood was his attackers. And since there were no visible weapons around, there were only a few explanations. And one, in particular, stood out to Shisui.

Part of Shisui should have taken the boy to a clinic to be checked. Or to the hospital to be looked at. Or hell, Shisui could have taken the boy straight to the Hokage himself.

But he hadn’t.

Instead, Shisui had looked at the boy in his arms (he was light. Lighter than he should have been) and couldn’t help the wave of fury and grief that’d welled up in him. Hadn’t Konoha taken enough? They’d taken Shisui’s father and had the nerve to smile and laugh as if they’d actually cared about him. They’d taken his Nii-chan and hadn’t even given him a burial. Then they’d taken his **Sensei** and had to nerve to behave as if she never existed. And then, because that wasn’t enough for Konoha, they’d taken the boy too. They took Naruto and had stuck that **thing** inside of him. Wasn’t that enough? Wasn’t enough that they’d taken everything from the one person with the biggest burden in the village? Did they have to treat him like a pariah too? Like an Uchiha?

And that **hurt**. Hurt in a soul-deep way. It was bad enough knowing that his home didn’t want him and his family. But the fact that his family wasn’t the only ones getting said treatment? Had Shisui been a Civilian, the whole thing would have been enough to make him cry. But Shisui was a Shinobi, an Elite Jōnin and he hadn’t cried since the day of his father’s death. Instead, he was only tired. Tired of losing people, tired of not being able to do anything about it, and tired of being so damn passive about it all.

And so, Shisui had acted. For once, **he** had been the aggressor; the one to do something while everyone else did nothing. And so, he’d brought him here, to Mikoto and Fugaku. Shisui considered telling her everything but found that he couldn’t. Instead, he could only shake his head.

“Someone tried to attack him, Koto‒nēchan,” Shisui said, taking a seat next to Fugaku. He looked at her with eyes that he hoped conveyed how exhausted he felt. “I don’t know why or how or who, or if they meant to kill or what. But they attacked him. They attacked a child. **Their** child.”

The room went silent after Shisui spoke before a great chill came down. Looking up, Shisui wasn't surprised to see that Mikoto was the source of the chill. Her face seemed to twist with unrepressed rage as her Sharingan blazed to life. Shisui understood immediately. Mikoto's friendship with Uzumaki Kushina had been a legendary thing. Just as Fugaku's own with Namikaze Minato had been.

A distant part of Shisui still wondered about that, the dynamic between the four of them. Though there was a lot of speculation, no one knew for sure how close Kushina and Minato had been to the Uchiha Heads. The only thing people **did** know, was that there was a time when it was common to see both couples together in the village. Even Shisui could still remember the times when he would run into Fugaku on his way to the Academy. He hadn't questioned it at the time, but now that he thought about it, Fugaku used to spend a lot of time at the Hokage Tower. And then the Kyūbi attacked, and in a blink, Minato and Kushina were gone. Shisui remembered seeing Fugaku break down in tears that day; the first and only time he'd seen him cry. Mikoto, on the other hand, had been absent. Later, Shisui would learn that she'd ventured to the Hokage Monument; a spot she used to visit with Kushina.

“Did you see who it was?” Fugaku spoke up. His voice was perfectly even and his face calm as he continued his examination. But Shisui still found himself shivering as he shook his head.

“I didn’t get a chance to examine the crime scene…I rushed here as soon as I realized who it was.”

Mikoto gave a tight nod as Fugaku grunted. Neither so much as looked at Shisui: they both only had eyes for the auburn-haired boy who lay on the couch. Despite his low feeling, Shisui couldn’t help but smile at that, if only a little. Speculation aside, Mikoto and Fugaku had loved Kushina and Minato. They loved them in the way that only an Uchiha could: deep and without limit, a love that was also given to their son. Shisui could guess what was running through their minds. He had no doubt that it was the same as what was running through his own mind.

Naruto couldn’t go back. They wouldn’t allow it. They **couldn’t**. Konoha was already doing everything they could to wear the Uchiha Clan down. And it was still unknown if the end goal for that was to kill them or run them out of the village. No one knew, and they couldn't bring themselves to speak the question aloud, for fear of an answer. They wouldn’t allow the same thing that was happening to them, happen to Kushina and Minato’s son. Not while they could do something about. And they **would** do something about it.

They loved Naruto. And there was nothing stronger than the love of an Uchiha.

“In Physical health, there is nothing wrong with him,” Fugaku stated as he let the light of his technique die. Standing up, he adopted a more casual air as he continued, “That said, he does have a case of severe Chakra Exhaustion.”

Shisui nodded. “So, in your professional opinion…”

“The boy needs rest,” Fugaku answered. “A lot of rest. With a more balanced diet, to fight off the impending malnourishment.”

“It would be too risky to move him to another location,” He said. “For now, it is better for him to stay here, so he may receive around the clock care and protection.”

“Of course.” Mikoto nodded along. With the same casual tone as Fugaku, she said, “And he will need somewhere comfortable to sleep. Goodness knows those mattresses at the orphanage are not comfortable.”

“It would be best to…cloak him,” Shisui spoke up, catching on to what they were really saying. “If only for the time being. Until he is strong enough to go back.”

“And he will need someone to watch him,” Shisui continued. “For security purposes. We don’t know when his attacker might return for him.”

“It would be best not to reveal him too soon either,” said Mikoto. “We should wait for some time. Let him heal and rest up.”

Fugaku hummed in agreement. “But we do not want him to feel cooped or trapped either. Perhaps, Shisui, you could come by and visit him sometime? Introduce him to the other children in the District. Maybe even take him with you on your next visit to the surrounding orphanages? Expose him to more children around his own age.”

“Of course, Fugaku‒sama.” Shisui bowed his head, eyes glimmering with righteousness and mischievousness. “For now, I believe he’s tired. I should leave him here, rather than take him to my apartment. I am tired, and I fear I may drop the poor boy and injure him. I’ll spend tomorrow and the day after recovering from my mission, and then I’ll swing by while I run my errands.”

Mikoto nodded. “And if your errands should take a while, we would understand. Between taking care of your business and resting from your mission, you will be remarkably busy. It would not be your fault if you, say…forget to report to us. Right, Fugaku?”

“Of course, Mikoto,” Fugaku answered lowly. “Shisui has only gotten back from his mission after all. I would only be understanding if it slips his mind and he takes a mission or two before he remembers.”

“Well, there we go,” Mikoto said with a smile that showed off her teeth. Picking up Naruto and settling him in her arms, she walked away. Before she left the room, she turned her head and spoke. “I will give this one a bath, and then I’ll have Itachi show him around the district and buy him some new clothes.”

“Right. I’ll give him a couple of privacy seals to make sure no one bothers them. We would not want him to be overwhelmed after all.” Shisui replied with a smile of his own. Then with another bow, he walked to the door. “Goodnight, Mikoto, Fugaku‒sama.”

And then, he was gone; taking off in his signature blur as Fugaku closed the door behind him. A moment later, and Fugaku activated the wards within his home, smiling to himself as he did so. And as Fugaku followed after Mikoto to assist with Naruto's bath, his mind wandered. It hadn’t been close to what he was expecting to happen today, but he wasn’t complaining. Far from it. By some stroke of fate, Uzumaki Naruto had fallen in with the Uchiha Clan. And it was fitting, in a way. For who but the Uchiha Clan loved Minato and Kushina above all others? And who but the Uchiha Clan mourned their passing above all others as well?

If Konoha believed they could Naruto from them, they had another thing coming. They'd already taken the boy’s parents from them. The Uchiha would not lose Naruto as well. No, they would love him the way they loved his parents: deeply, and without limit.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha yeah. As I said, I don't really know what this is. Again, it was inspired by the fic Soft as an Unready Mind. I tried my best not to make this too much like it, and I can only hope that it isn't.


End file.
